The Visit
by kikkie
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are having a baby! The problem? Their parents think they aren't ready to be parents yet. So they try to teach them how to be good parents. With two different views and not much time before the baby comes. What is a young couple to do? Rated T for cursing.
1. The family is here!

"I can't do this Marinette." Adrien muttered under his breath as Marinette sets plats of food down on the coffee table. The two were in their studio apartment preparing for the…unspeakable.

"Yes you can!" Marinette said with a smile on her face. She walks over to her husband, who was slouching in his seat, and gives him a kiss on his cheek. "Its one week, nothing bad will happen!"

"So much can happen! Can't we have your parents over?" Adrien shouted at his beloved wife.

"They are coming too, but your dad wants to see you. Give him that little pleasure since you didn't invite him to the wedding." Marinette said. And she was right, Adrien and Marinette have been husband and wife for nearly three years now. When Adrien first proposed to Marinette, Gabriel disconnected himself from his son. Since that happened, Adrien refused to even acknowledge his father, till now…

"He was a jerk Mari! He wanted me to marry Chloe just to get back at us for dating behind his back!" Adrien growled. "And in all honesty, I am glad you left my dad. He was holding you back!"

"I am not even going to respond to that. Get ready, your father should be here soon." Marinette said in glee before leaving the room. Adrien just chuckles at her happy tone of voice.

"Ugh…" Adrien muttered as he watches his 9-month pregnant wife walk out of the room. Yes, Marinette is pregnant with his first child and to him, it was the greatest thing in the world.

 _ **DING**_

Almost the greatest thing in the world.

With a skip in her step, she made her way to the front door of their apartment. Opening the door, the blue haired girl smiles ear to ear.

"Welcome!" She said. Adrien stands up to his feet, turning his attention to the doorway, he saw his father walking in with his hands behind his back. Marinette was holding his suitcase which upset Adrien.

"How nice dad, give your heavy suitcase to a pregnant woman." Adrien growled.

"She took it from me." Gabriel muttered as Marinette proceeded to make her way out of the room. The blonde males blue eyes made their way to the snacks on the coffee table, a variety of colors was spread out for the taking. But nothing seemed to catch Gabriel's eye.

"I see you still prepare things like a child." Gabriel tells his son. Adrien with all his might was gritting a mean comment back to say to his father.

"Mari made the snacks…" Adrien said as if he was hesitating to do something.

"Oh, well I can't expect anything less I guess." Gabriel said. Adrien just closes his eyes and ignored his father's comments. Marinette enters the room with a smile on her face.

"Okay, Mrs. Agreste, you will be sleeping in the guest room. My parents are staying at a hotel while they are here. I am so honored you will be staying with us."

"The pleasure is all mine." Gabriel said as he examines the young lady in front of him. Wearing a light blue sleeve dress that went to her knee, he couldn't help but to notice the brown boots that she was wearing. Her hair was tied up in a bun to show off her facial features. Now 24, Marinette's appearance changed drastically. One, her Asian features became a bit more noticeable because her eyes started to look more like her mother. Not as much, they still looked like bug's eye, but were showing her Asian features more. She was now at the shoulder height of Gabriel and had a bit of a deeper, older female voice. But ignoring all the changes throughout the years, she still was her shy self.

"Why are you wearing heels?" He asked.

"Uh, the only thing that went with this outfit." Marinette said with a blush on her face.

"Heels have been proven to be one of the worst items to wear when pregnant. Your body and gravity both change, which means your brain cannot function well in heels. 78% of miscarriages are caused by women falling on their stomachs because they didn't know how to wear heels. (That part was something I made up) " Gabriel said. Marinette gives Adrien a quick glance of worry before looking back at Gabriel to say:

"I am going to change into some flats." Marinette said before leaving the room. Adrien rolls his eyes before following his wife up the stairs and into their bedroom. Once inside, Marinette goes into their walking closet because all her flats were on the ground. Adrien, who had just entered, bends down and picks up her brown flats before leaving the closet. She follows not too far behind before sitting down on the bed. Adrien takes a knee and begins to change his wife's shoes.

"The nerve of him. You're perfectly fine in heels!" Adrien growled.

"No, he's right. I heels do cause that, I only wore them because I randomly grabbed them." Marinette said. Once in flats, Adrien helps his wife to her feet. The blue haired woman gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs to where her father-in-law is. After what felt like a lifetime finally turned into night. By that time, Marinette's parents had come in to greet the younglings.

"Oh my gosh, my honey bun is so big!" Tom shouted before giving his daughter a hug. Sabine gently presses her hand to her daughter's stomach and smiles.

"Oh, someone is kicking." Sabine said with a giggle.

"Yep, I think we're going to put them in some sort of sport when they come to this world." Marinette said with a smile.

"Them?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, Adrien and I agreed to keep the gender a secret." Marinette said with a smile.

"You must be joking?" Gabriel asked, making Adrien snap.

"DAD!" Adrien growled. He was somewhat silenced when his father raised his hand to him. He then looks at Marinette to say:

"Why not learn of the gender now so you can be prepared." Gabriel said.

"Its bad luck to do that sort of stuff before the baby is born." Sabine said.

"So you're going to bring a child into a cribless house?" Gabriel asked, which made Adrien shout:

"DAD! BACK! NOW!" Adrien shouted. The two blonde males make their way to the back as Marinette sighs in annoyance. Once in the back room where Marinette does her work, Adrien looks at his father and growled:

"Can you please be nice for once!?" Adrien growled.

"I am not being mean, I am merely asking a question." Gabriel growled at his son. "I don't want my grandchild to be laying on some sort of pillow."

"For your information, everything will be ready when the baby comes. Until then, I am going to make my pregnant and superstitious wife happy so that this can go smoothly. And I would appreciate it if you were a bit supportive of our choices."

"Oh, how prepared are you?" Gabriel asked...sadly the answer he received wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"Uh...Sabine has been teaching us." Adrien said. Making Gabriel look down to the ground for a few seconds before walking past his son. Re-enter the room to where Marinette was, he looks over to the blue haired girl to ask:

"Have you taken baby classes?" Gabriel asked.

"Uh..." Marinette said. "No."

"Why?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, America had this thing called the Grammies. I got a ton of projects that lasted me the longest time, to the point that I missed the sign-up date for the classes. But don't worry, I have taken breathing classes."

"And it is official..." Gabriel muttered under his breath. "I am going to fix what my son didn't even start."

"Say what?" Adrien and Marinette asked.

"Tomorrow you and I are going to a baby 101 class to get the information needed to keep a child alive." Gabriel said, making Sabine frown.

"There is no need, I have taught them what they need to know." Sabine said.

"Really?" Gabriel said in a snark like a comment.

"What are you trying to say, Mrs. Agreste? That I do not know how to raise a child?" Sabine asked.

"I am not saying that, your daughter is an intelligent young talented woman." Gabriel said, making Marinette smile a little. "But the matter of fact is raising a child has changed throughout the years. What you did in the past with your remedies and stuff were good then, but not now. And obviously, these two haven't sought the proper education needed on raising a baby...or keeping it alive from a medical professional."

"Oh god." Adrien muttered. The aura in the room was thick, so thick you could melt butter. A small ling of lighting was bursting from Sabine's eyes and hitting Gabriels'.

"You know what!" Marinette said, snapping the two adults from their moment of committing a crime. "Why don't we all go and learn something! Maybe both of you are right!"

"That is a good idea sweetie!" Sabine growled. "We can see who's right...and see who is just trying to show off."

"And the war begins..." Adrien muttered under his breath.

* * *

Kikkie: I wanted to make something cute and funny! A married Adrien and Marinette! The dream that I HOPE will happen in the show!


	2. Baby class and safety

"Welcome to baby and me 101!" A red-haired woman in a white scrubs shouted at all the couples and soon to be parents in the room. Marinette and Adrien were staring holes into the back of their parent's heads for being here. It's not that they didn't want to be here, they just wished it was on a better term.

"Today we will participate in a series of activities to see if you're ready for your newest arrival! Once you get a certain amount of starts, you get to go home with a certificate of being a prepared parent." The lady said, Marinette looks down to her purse to see a pair of blue eyes staring up at her. Sticking her hand into her bag, the tiny creature hands her a small piece of lemon candy, something our blue haired girl craves during her pregnancy.

"One thing we don't do is eat candy." The lady said, appearing right behind Marinette. She almost caused the girl's spirit to leave her body.

"Hm?" Marinette asked. She was somewhat hell bent on not giving up her lemon bites.

"Candy before birth can cause ADHD, like coffee and many other caffeine-related foods. The sugar in your body can make it do horrible things. That's why we recommend soon to be mothers to eat only veggies and fruits." The lady said. In a panic, Marinette spits the candy straight into the trash can…from her seat in the third row.

"She does that." Adrien said with a smile.

"Oh yes, what does she eat?" The lady asked.

"We eat most vegetable dishes with a side of fish sometimes. We only eat meat twice a week and try our best to stay away from wheat things." Marinette responded. The Lady smiles at their words.

"Very good!" She says before continuing their lecture. Marinette sighs in relief before hearing her mother gloat to her father in law about that was her idea.

"Ugh, I feel like puking." Marinette moaned.

"If you need too, you can puke on my father." Adrien whispered into her ear, making Marinette chuckle.

"Now, what do we do when a baby is teeth? Bluenette?" The teacher asked, making Marinette smile disappear.

"Oh, whiskey on the gums?" Marinette said. Seconds later she was greeted by sighs and mean words of muttered. The lady in white said:

"Um, we don't do that anymore. Studies have proven that exposing a child to alcohol at a young age leads to alcoholism in the future. Not to mention if the baby takes to much, it can develop a sore throat." The lady said. Marinette felt like a bug at this point.

"Oh…" She said.

"Another question: What types of cribs are best used to help a child sleep in the night?"

"Uh…" Marinette responded.

"What is the best way to help a child sleep through the night?"

"Lay it on its stomach and put down pillows so it know's it's secure and safe?" Marinette said…or morally asked.

"Will you be bottle feeding your child, or breastfeeding?"

"We don't know that one." Marinette said, gaining a gasp from the class. Marinette was blushing ear to ear in shame as Adrien tries to calm her down.

"See, this is what's wrong with the word. You people getting pregnant in this day and age without the single knowledge on how to keep a child alive. Did you even think this through? You're bringing a life into this world, not a piece of technology that you can tap away on your phone to control. And bottle feeding? Do you want to give your child autism?"

"N-no! Its just I have a job and I may not be able to breastfeed all the time." Marinette said in a panic.

"Oh, and the working mom puts her career before her child. Another thing that is wrong with parents today." The lady said, making Marinette's heart sank to her stomach.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Marinette shouted. At this point, Adrien came into the picture. Standing from his seat, he looks the woman straight in her brown eyes to say:

"My wife isn't going to do all the work! Obviously, for common sense reasons, I am going to help her! And, how dare you lecture us on the values of a family! My wife and I are doing quite fine, thank you! So, why don't you do your job and teach us that crap WE'RE PAYING you to do!"

"I…wait a minute…do I know you?" She asked. At this moment, Adrien and Marinette begin to grabs their stuff in a hurry. Sadly, they weren't fast enough because a woman in the class shouted:

"That's Adrien Agreste and Marinette D-C!" A lady said, making the sigh. The lady in red gasp at the sight of them.

"Oh my god, I have celebrities in my class!" The lady in red shouted. Marinette by this time was walking out of the room, her parents soon followed. It took a while, but Adrien was finally able to get Marinette home. And once there, Gabriel demanded answers. Especially when he found a WIKI page of Marinette.

"So, when did you become a big shot in America?" Gabriel asked the young woman as she takes a seat on her couch. Adrien and Sabine head to the kitchen to get her something to eat while her father messaged her shoulders.

"I helped out with this TV show in America about drag queens. I create costumes for the some of the characters. Then a superstar appeared on the show and wanted one of my designs. This led to me being the head designer for a fantasy movie that sold big. Then because of the theme, they wanted me to make a clothing line for them. Long story short, I am known in the TV world. Which somehow led to game designs…then me actually appearing in games. Its weird, America takes looks to a whole different level. Did you know Adrien and I have appeared in three Ubisoft games?" Marinette said with a chuckle. But that didn't seem to amuse Gabriel. He looks over to his son.

"And what do you do?" He asked.

"Believe or not, I am a voice actor. And sometimes Marinette's model for things." Adrien said with a smirk (I don't know why, but I think Adrien would make a funny voice actor if he had the job).

"Awww, that is so cute. You guys work together!" Sabine said.

"Yep, Marinette introduced me to voice acting. I currently have a contract with Naughty Dog for an upcoming game. They're using my features and everything." Adrien said with a smile.

"I'm glad you found something your good at that pays you. But let's not forget the fact that you two don't even know how to keep a baby alive. Let alone answer simple questions." Gabriel growled before his attention moves from Adrien to Marinette. "I agree with the teacher. You will not formula feed that child."

"You mean my child?" Marinette asked in a sarcastic way.

"My future grandchild that you have no knowledge about. Especially the common ones. Your teacher isn't the greatest." Gabriel said, ignoring Sabine's glaring eyes.

"Okay, so I have made a couple mistake…" Sabine said in shame.

"A couple?" Gabriel growled.

"But that doesn't mean I can't help them!" Sabina growled.

"Yes it does, because from now on I will be taking over." Gabriel said. Adrien walks over to the liquor cabinet in search of a drink as Tom and Marinette stare at each other with worried faces. Sabine, on the other hand, was producing enough bad energy to choke a cow.

"Dad do something…" Marinette muttered.

"Nope, just let it be." Her father said. By this time Adrien has poured himself a shot to calm his nerves.

"First, Marinette and I will go to the local bookstore and buy every book on this subject. Then I will call in some people to baby proof this house." Gabriel started, much to Adrien's annoyance.

"You want to baby proof an already baby proof house." Adrien asked.

"Yes, in case you haven't noticed, your staircase has no protection on its side. What if your child decided to crawl out of its room and go down the stairs. One slip of its hand or feet could make grandchild either fall to its death, or twist its neck while falling down your wooden steps." Gabriel said to his son.

"Eep!" Marinette shouted as she imagines the horror.

"And don't forget about curtain strings, the kitchen, her workspace and even the bathroom, where most deaths of toddlers happen." Gabriel said. Marinette's face was practically purple from horror at all the bad things that could happen to her unborn child.

"I don't want my baby to die!" Marinette shouted before bursting into tears. All the thing Gabriel said was making Marinette terrified for her child's life while Adrien was getting annoyed.

"Oh my god dad! Please, would you stop!" Adrien shouted at his father. "We will re-baby proof this house so that idiots won't hurt themselves, alright!"

"Good, also, Marinette! I will make sure you have drug free birth." Gabriel said. It was then Sabina had to step in.

"No! Trust me, you need medication!" Sabina shouted.

"Medication has been proven to affect a baby when they are in delivery." Gabriel said. "Don't you want a healthy baby Marinette?"

"I do! I don't anything bad to happen to my baby!" Marinette shouted.

"Marinette, listen to me! A woman that has actually brought a child into this world…" Sabine started. "You will be in so much pain that you will probably plan a way to kill your husband!"

"Well…I don't want to kill Adrien. I put too much effort into getting him." Marinette said.

"And I am honored." Adrien said.

"I need to think about that part." Marinette said. Both Gabriel and Sabine nod their heads at her words as Marinette looks over to the ground.


	3. Dinner with the Godparents

"What are we going to do Adrien!?"

Marinette shouted as she walks back and forth in the room. Giving Adrien a little headache as Tikki and Plagg watch from the bed. She was rubbing her hands together as she thinks about her unborn child. Adrien was in the bathroom combing his hair back.

"Everything will be fine Marinette, my father just enjoys making peoples life's a living hell." Adrien said.

"But what if he is right!? What if our baby fell down the stairs? What if all the candy I have been eating has given them six toes instead of ten!?" Marinette shouted. Adrien sighed in annoyance, not because of Marinette, but because how his father manipulated her.

"That won't happen." Tikki said. "If anything your baby is 100% healthy."

"Yea, we would have noticed something by now." Plagg said.

"I'm just scared, this is the first steps of motherhood and I already feel like I have failed." Marinette said. "I feel so awful."

"No you have not!" Adrien growled as he exits the bathroom. Wearing a black suit with a green tied, he wraps his arms around his wife, pulling her close, he kisses her forehead to calm her down. "You're doing a great job, don't let my dad get to you, especially tonight!"

"Yea..." Marinette said with a weak smile. Adrien sticks his tongue and licks her cheek. Making the younger woman gasp in shock.

"Kitty!" Marinette chuckled as Adrien hold her close.

"I love you buggy." Adrien said. "Now get dressed, we need to meet Alya and Nino at the restaurant in an hour!"

"Okay!" Marinette said before heading to the closet to get her clothes. After saying goodbye to Gabriel, the two head out to a high-class restaurant in the city that was known for its seafood dishes. Once there, Marinette was greeted by her best friend and journalist Alya! Now grown up, the young woman was one Paris top journalist and even common known name of the papers. Especially after landing a one on one interview with Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. She was the one that informed Paris of their relationship and their future baby, but still didn't know it was her best friend and husband.

"Dude! Mari!" Nino shouted at the two. He and Adrien shake hands before giving Marinette a kiss on the cheek. Nino didn't make it as a DJ in the world...he became something even better! A music producer with his own company name that has produced many singles. Some he wrote himself. After becoming a name in the industry, he wasted no time finding Alya and asking her to marry him. Which she did, now they two were celebrating their first year of marriage with the soon to be parents.

"How is my soon to be god-child?" Nino asked as the four follow the hostess to their table. The restaurant they entered was an under the sea themed restaurants, with a wall of exotic fishes that swam freely. The hostess gives them a table right next to the wall of water.

"They are kicking me constantly. I think we should put them in football." Marinette said as Adrien helps her to her seat.

"That would be nice." Adrien said as he takes a seat between Alya and Marinette. As the hostess gives them their menu's Marinette looks down into her purse to see Tikki and Plagg sleeping soundly.

"So how the folks?" Alya asked. The happy couple sigh.

"Two days and I already want to kick my father out." Adrien said. "He is making Marinette paranoid and is annoying me to the point I might rid his name of my kid's contact form."

"Yea, and my mom is no different." Marinette said in shame. "They are at each other's throats so much I fear my dad might have to dig a hole soon.

"Wow, I hope this doesn't affect the baby shower." Nino said.

"No, the baby shower is still on schedule. Hopefully, someone got diapers." Marinette said in worry.

"Any name idea's?" Alya asked.

"Well, if its girl, we decided to name her after Adrien's mom, Alice." Marinette said as she looks over at her husband.

"And if its a boy, we decided to name him Dante, after her favorite video game character." Adrien said with a smirk.

"That's a weird way of naming." Nino said.

"Eh, I think Dante's a cute name." Marinette said. "Dante Agreste Dupin-Cheng."

"Alice Agreste Dupin-cheng." Adrien said with a wink. Two hours of chatting and laughing, the two couple decided to call a knight and head home. Adrien drives home and escorts Marinette into the house in a funny way by carrying her bridal style. Ignoring the pain in his lower back, she was a bit heavier, but he knew his life was more important than his words. Once inside, he nearly dropped Marinette to the ground.

"WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!" Adrien shouted as he sets Marinette down to the ground. All their furniture and electronics were removed from their living room. The only thing that remained was a rug that used to lay under their coffee table.

"No, you haven't." Gabriel said as he enters the room. "I just had them taken to away for your new furniture."

"New?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, new furniture. Your stuff was old and dirty, filled with germs of all sorts." Gabriel said.

"That couch was a gift from my uncle..." Marinette growled. "It was in my family for generations..."

"Oh, I will call and see if its still in the truck." Gabriel said, making Marinette eyes widen in shock.

"Tr-truck!?" Marinette shouted.

"Yes, I sent it to goodwill." Gabriel said, making Marinette nearly faint. Luckily, Adrien grabs her before she could fall to the ground.

"Dad, why!?" Adrien demanded.

"Easy, your furniture was filthy and didn't even match the setting of your home. My grandchild deserves the best of the best." Gabriel said. Marinette, who regain herself, takes a deep breath before saying:

"Please just get my furniture. Marinette breathes. "I am going to bed, goodnight."

"I will be up shortly." Adrien said. The two older blonde watch the blue haired girl make her way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once the door closed, Adrien snapped.

"You listen here..." Adrien growled at his father. "I don't know if you're trying to get back at us for dating behind your back, or if Marinette just left, I don't know. What I know is, your causing her a lot of stress and it is pissing me off!"

"Everything is about you isn't it?" Gabriel said.

"No, but I would like it dearly if you didn't take all of our stuff and throw it away!" Adrien growled. "I am going to bed, when I wake up, ALL of my crap better be back here! Or I swear to the heavens, I will remove your name from second-hand care."

"Second-hand care? I am not the first?" Gabriel asked in shock.

"Nope, Alya and Nino are." Adrien said.

"You're putting my grand-child in the hands of children?" Gabriel growled.

"We will have this discussion tomorrow!" Adrien growled at his father before walking past the older male.

"Adrien!" Gabriel shouted, but the blonde ignores his father voice as he heads to his bedroom.

* * *

Kikkie: I accidentally called it a an apartment, what I meant to say was Condo. Adrien and Marinette live in a Condo. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please review and have a lovely day!


	4. Quick scare!

"So I am not your child's guardian?"

Gabriel asked the two straight as the sun rose into the air. The two young adults yawn and scratch their heads as Gabriel hands them different plates of food. He gave Adrien a plate of eggs and sauages, while Marinette was handed some sort of tiny vegeatble dish that looked like it would feed a rabbit.

"Uh..." Marinette started.

"I notice you have been gaining weight." Gabriel said. Making Adrien give him warning signs with his eyes not. Marinette was glaring daggers at the male in front of her.

"Watch your words..." Marinette growled.

"I am just saying, gaining 20 pounds during pregnancy is not normal." Gabriel said. "Maybe you should ease up and eat less."

"I am eating for two!" Marinette shouted before pushing the plate down to the floor. Making a huge mess on the wooden floor before hopping down from her chair. Adrien watches his wife storm up the stairs then slams the door shut. Once closed, he gives his father a lazy look before saying:

"Never point out her weight again, unless you want her to slice your balls off." Adrien said.

"Taking note." Gabriel muttered. "Back to the guardian thing."

"Nino and Alya are the guardians, that is that!" Adrien said. He turns his body around and heads up the stairs to his bedroom to see his wife trying to grab her shoes from the ground. Only to have trouble and look like a sumo wrestler.

"Let me help." Adrien said as he helps his wife. Marinette stands to her feet and sigh before walking to the side of the closet. Grabbing some clothes and undergarments, Adrien helps his wife get dressed into a pair of jeans and lose shirt. Once dressed, Marinette found her mother and Gabriel arguing in her living room.

"THAT FUNITURE COST ME THOUSANDS!" Sabine screamed at the blonde male. Adrien and Marinette made their way quickly down the stair. Marinette, not holding on to the rail, accidentally slips off one of the steps. Falling forward, Adrien quickly grabs her by the shoulders and stops her from fall, allowing his body to fall in her place. The three adults in the room look over to the couple and gasp before runing over to Marinette.

"Are you okay!?" Sabine shouted as she examines her daughter.

"I'm fine, Adrien stopped me from falling." Marinette said with a kind smile. She looks at her living to find a seat, only to sigh when she realized Gabriel got rid of her furniture. So her father takes her to the kitchen so that she could sit on one of the metal chairs. Adrien, who followed not to far, bends his back backwards, making a loud sound as he did.

"Oh baby!" Marinette said in worry.

"I told you not to run down stairs!" Adrien shouted at her.

"I'm sorry." Marinette said with a blush.

"Ugh, so much for a trip to the book store." Gabriel muttered as he pulls out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Adrien asked.

"Someone to come fix those stairs. I see the are a hassered to both Marinette and the baby." Gabriel responded.

"Dad you can't do that, our landlord will kill us!" Adrien shouted at his father. The older blonde sticks his hand into his pocket and pulls out a folded sheet of paper. Handing it to his son, he continues with his phone call before leaving the room. Sabine looks over Adrien's shoulder and gasp as Adrien loses the color of his skin.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"He bought our condo." Adrien said in shock.

"Oh no..." Marinette muttered. Gabriel then enters the apartment with a smirk on his face.

"Tomorrow some workers will be in to fix the stairs." Gabriel said. Adrien glares daggers at his father as he crosses his arms. "What?"

"How dare you buy the building!" Adrien shouted.

"And here I thought you would be happy to own this condo." Gabriel said.

"NO! I didn't want to own it! That would be that would be the last thing I want!" Adrien shouted. "And why didn't at least talk to us before springing it up out of the blue!?"

"Oh, like how if you die my grandchild goes to a bunch of idiotic people." Gabriel growled at his son.

"We are not idiots sir!" Sabine shouted.

"I wasn't talking about you!" Gabriel shouted at the blue haired woman. "These two don't even think you should have first custody of their kid!"

"NO!" Adrien and Marinette shouted at the same time. Sabine on the other hand heard everything. Looking to her daughter with wide eyes, her hand was placed on her heart.

"I...I understand him, but why not us?" Sabine asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Gabriel asked.

"What wrong? You locked your son up in your house for years after your wife went missing." Sabine growled.

"Below the belt mom." Marinette said.

"Its the truth, the last thing I need if for my grandchild is to have some sort of...PTSD! Especially of their home! Let alone you suck at giving love to your own son!" Sabine shouted.

"I feel like vomiting." Marinette moaned as she places a hand on her stomach that was the size of a boulder.

"I'll have you know Adrien was never stuck in the house. And above all, I do not need some two-bit uneducated little-DAD!" Adrien shouted as he gets in between the two adults.

"I think its time we all head out. Dad, you were going to take Marinette book shopping, I will take Sabine and Tom out to see my work place." Adrien said as he tries to stop the arguement. The line of electricti was still strong between the two. But, being adults, they decided to settle it.

"We'll finish this another time." Gabriel muttered as he adjust his tie.

"Gladly." Sabine said with a smirk. Marinette and Adrien sigh in relief before getting ready for the day ahead.


	5. A day with the parents

"You know, to this day it still surprises me you and Adrien hooked up."

Gabriel tells Marinette as the two looked through baby clothes. They were in a high-class store of that sold baby clothes and items. Gabriel brought the young woman here to get started on her soon to be nursey that she was going to put in the guest room.

"No shock, I liked him, he liked me, we dated." Marinette said with a smile.

"Behind my back while you were my intern?" Gabriel growled a little. Marinette looks down to the stack of baby clothes on sale in shame.

"I...we didn't mean to hurt you. Its just we were scared at the time. It...I don't what to say exactly." Marinette said.

"You can explain it in the dumbest form." Gabriel said as he examines a purple colored crib. Marinette nods her head.

"We both cared for you. Me as a student and Adrien as your son. We both knew that you wouldn't be happy with the thought of us dating. Adrien kept thinking you would think that I was using him to get ahead of the company. So we kept it a secret." Marinette said.

"And then like roaches you scat the second I learned of it." Gabriel said.

"Yes, that was not respectful enough, but you were trying to get Chloe to sleep with Adrien." Marinette said.

"I wasn't trying to get her to do that." Gabriel muttered.

"She put a roofy in his drink with some sort of sex drug." Marinette growled. "Dear god...that was a weird night."

"Why?" Gabriel asked.

"Because this happened!" Marinette said as she points to her stomach. Gabriel nods his head in shame.

"I'll give you that." Gabriel said.

"Anyway, after our first night...I learned that I was pregnant a week later. Adrien couldn't find the heart to tell you at the time, and I also was offered that job in America. So we just decided to pack and go and get married in Vegas. Only to have a miscarriage along the way." Marinette explained.

"Oh..." Gabriel said. "What happened?

"Doctor said it was stress. Took time, but Adrien and I eventually moved on." Marinette said, ignoring the gripping pain of loss that was currently pulling at the strings of her heart. Gabriel adjust his glasses a bit before saying:

"You two hurt me." Gabriel said in a low voice, making Marinette look at the older male. Never before in her life she thought she would see this cold-hearted man turn sad before her. Until now.

"We're sorry." She said. "Well, I am sorry. I am not too sure about Adrien."

"I will only accept that apology if you guarantee me full custody of your child in the events you and Adrien die." Gabriel said. The item in Marinette's hand fell to the ground when she heard those words.

"Uh...ih..." Marinette said. "Well...that's up to Adrien."

"I will talk to him then. I hope his response is something you agree with." Gabriel said with a smirk on his face. The smile sent shivers up Marinette's spine.

* * *

(Adrien and Marinette's Parents)

"Nice place." Sabine said as Adrien show's her around the work studio that he and his fellow employs worked at. It wasn't anything big with money flowing in and out of it. It was a group of youngster just like him, drawing, talking and creating new ideas for the show he works on. He leads them to a small sitting area where pictures and notes hanged on the wall. Pulling a picture down, he hands it Sabine. The older woman looks down to see two characters that were 3D models of what appeared to be in a game or a TV show.

The picture contained a blonde male with green eyes holding a woman with blue hair and purple eyes. The two were smiling and giggling.

"I voice the male character." Adrien said. "His name is Theo and he is a soldier. The creatures model him after me, I don't mind. I help out with writing and such, and voice acting."

"Do you like this job?" Sabine asked.

"I love it! Everyone treats me normal here and I don't have to worry about getting malled over by fans. Plus I get to help out with writing some episodes. And since all I have to do is talk and stuff, I get plenty of free time on certain days." Adrien said. "Which will be great when Marinette get's back into the workforce."

"Wait, your planning on caring for the baby alone...when?" Sabine asked.

"Since most of Marinette's job is in America, they don't give her much time off. So, we decided that after the baby is born, she will go back to America to finish her work and I will stay here and care for the baby." Adrien said, making Sabine shake her head.

"No, Marinette has to stay with the baby!" Sabine said. "That is stupid! What is she going to do for milk? Ship it over sea's?"

"Actually we decided to powder feed the baby." Adrien said, making Sabine's eyes widen in shock and fear. Standing up from her chair, she looks down at the young man to say:

"Are you stupid!?" Sabine shouted, making everyone in the area look at them.

"Honey... it's their lifes..." Tom said, but Sabine ignored his words.

"Listen to me, Marinette needs to be near the baby!" Sabine shouted.

"And she will be, but she just needs to leave for about three weeks." Adrien said. "It's not easy find a designer job here in Marseille, let alone one that pays well. Marinette and I have already talked about this."

"Your father is a fashion designer who employs thousands! And he can't give Marinette a job!?"

"She doesn't want to work for my father. Sabine, please calm down!" Adrien said, trying to reason with the older woman that was his mother. But the anger that was coursing through her body was stronger right now. Grabbing her things, she proceeded to walk out of the area, leaving Adrien and Tom by themselves at the table. The green-eyed male just looks around with a confused expression before asking:

"What did just happened?" Adrien asked, he then looks over to Tom for an answer.

"She's um..." Tom started. "She's still upset about you two running away to America together."

"What? Marinette told me you guys knew from the start." Adrien said.

"Yes, she did. The thing was...we didn't want Marinette and you to hook up." Tom said. Adrien grips the skin over his heart in shock at the words that came out of his father-in-law's mouth.

"Why?" Adrien asked.

"Because...well she didn't like the fact that you were rich and all. She didn't think you cared for our daughter at the time like you do now. and so on so forth. She's only here to see Marinette because she hasn't seen her in almost a year. Also, for the baby shower."

"What do you think of me?" Adrien asked.

"I think you're a little shit, but you have proven yourself worthy enough to care for my daughter. So I don't feel the need to kill you." Tom said with a smile. Adrien, on the other hand, was looking for a way to run out the room.

* * *

Kikkie: I would not eat anything Tom gives you Adrien. Anyway, thanks for reading! (Sorry about the mix up, I will make sure it doesnt happen again.)


	6. Parents Revenge

"You said what!?" Adrien shouted at his wife as Marinette stared up at him. Marinette had just told him what Gabriel told her. And he was not happy to hear about it at all.

"I said it was up to you." Marinette said in a weak low voice.

"Good, because our answer is no. It's enough I have your mom's hatred on me, I don't need this on me right now." Adrien shouted to his wife. The young blonde walks over to the side of the room, and begins to remove his clothes. It was late at night and Marinette was already in her nightgown. Adrien was getting into his...which was nothing. Yes, Adrien sleeps in the nude, why? No one knows why, but Marinette enjoys the view. Removing his underwear, he walks over to his wife. Placing a kiss on her soft lips, he places a hand on her stomach.

"How are you two today, besides the BS my dad said." Adrien asked before standing up.

"It was OK! We bought a couple of books, added a few things to the baby shower list, then had lunch at a nice restaurant. Plus, as you saw, the furniture downstairs! It was his new line of collection! I think the cushions are soft! He even bought us an HD high-quality TV." Marinette said with a smile.

"That's my girl." Adrien said.

"How were my parents, I know my mom can be a handful sometimes." Marinette said. Before Adrien could even say anything, their bedroom door goes swinging open with Sabine holding a square-thin object in her hand.

"MOVIE NIGHT!"

She shouted as she enters the room. Her beautiful shade of basic human color disappears when she saw Adrien's manhood right in front of her daughter's face. Adrien, in panic, grabs the pillow he sleeps on and covers himself.

"I can see why she married you." Sabine chuckles. Adrien was blushing ear to ear before taking a seat next to Marinette.

"Mom..." Marinette said in shame.

"I just wanted us to have a movie night! Come, your father bought Resident Evil: The house on the Swamp! Its a movie version of the seventh game!" Sabine said with a smile before turning around to leave the room. Once gone, Adrien leans back and sighs.

"Your mom saw my penis..." Adrien muttered.

"It's very nice." Marinette said in her happy go lucky voice.

"I am not going downstairs. My clothes are off, my dick is out and I want to sleep..." Adrien growled.

"Its an old family tradition." Marinette said. "Come on, let's go have fun. I will make some spinach dip, and a cocktail drink for you."

"Fine..." Adrien muttered.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gabriel screamed from downstairs. Making both Adrien and Marinette jump a little.

"WHAT IS WITH YOUR FAMILY AND BEING NAKED!?" Sabine shouted.

"WHY DON'T YOU KNOCK!?" Gabriel shouted. Adrien looks over to Marinette and saw her thinking.

"No...don't..." Adrien said, only to see his words were ignored when she begins to shiver. Marinette had a horrible habit of imagining things. This was both a talent and a curse for her.

"Ugh..." Marinette muttered.

"Oh my gosh." Adrien muttered.

* * *

(After the movie)

It was a long hour and thirty minutes, one which made both Marinette and Adrien regret their choices. Sabine was smiling ear to ear, Tom was sleeping and Gabriel was doing something on his phone. When the movie reached its credits, Adrien grabs the remote and turn off the TV. He then grabs the lemon ice tea vodka drink Marinette made him. He guzzled the team down quicker than it was made, ignoring the strong stinging pain he had in the back of his throat before standing up.

"Okay, we're going to bed!" Adrien said before looking down at his wife. The young woman was clenching a pillow to her chest for dear life. "Mari?"

"That lady had maggots coming from her-AND WE GO!" Adrien shouted. Cutting the blue haired girl off by grabbing her hand. He then hoists her up before pushing her towards the staircase. Marinette's eyes were wide open as they move to their bedroom. Once inside, the two Kwami's that were hiding in her cleavage of her PJ's. The two slowly float to the soft cushion of the bed, both wide-eyed that looked like plates with dots in the middle.

"I will never eat the same way again." Tikki said as she stared up at the ceiling.

"There is no way I am leaving this room after dark." Plagg said.

"New rule, no horror movies in the house!" Adrien said as he adjusts Marinette onto the bed. The young woman sighs as she lays on her back. Adrien then moves the Kwami's into their little home, which was a toy house that Adrien had made them. In the house was two separate rooms that Plagg and Tikki lived in, even though Plagg would normally sleep in Tikki's room for some weird reason. Once everyone was in bed and seemed to be sleeping, Adrien walks over to their bedroom door and locks it.

"No conjuring looking bitch is coming into my room. It can eat my father first." Adrien muttered to himself before getting ready for bed.

* * *

(Later that night)

 _ ***Thump-Thump***_

Marinette's eyes open wide as she turns her head to the direction of her door. Her body was now on her right side, facing Adrien. The room remains silent for a bit, allowing Marinette to shrug the sound off. She lays her head back down with the intentions to fall asleep. Only to hear...

 _ ***THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP***_

At this point, she was wide awake, eye big and opened, and tapping Adrien's shoulder. Making the blonde growl a bit as he turns his body to her side. Looking straight at her.

"What buggy? Have to pee?" He asked her.

"Something is in the apartment..." She whispered to him.

"Its probably my dad being a dick." Adrien growled. Marinette shakes his comment off.

"Go check it out!" She ordered, but he shakes his head to her.

"No." He said. Before Marinette could say anything, a loud crash sound of some glass breaking woke the blonde male up. Even Plagg woke up, flying over to Adrien, he sits on top of Marinette's head.

"So could you check that out, Tikki is too scared." Plagg said. Marinette nods her head at his words.

"No, now go to sleep." Adrien said. Marinette sighs at his words, but refused to listen. So she twists her body around, which was very difficult considering her stomach was extra weight. When she twisted her body to the side, she slowly begins to slide off the bed. A surge of fear goes through her body as she tries to grab something from stopping the fall, but can't.

"ADRIEN!?" She shouted. And just as her body is about to hit the floor, she stops mid-way. Adrien grabbed her before she fell and was pulling her body back onto the bed. When she landed on the bed, she looks up and chuckles at the sight of her naked husband looking annoyed. It took her a second, but she finally got to her feet. Once on the ground safety, she looks over her shoulder to see Adrien putting on some pants to follow her.

Plagg was hiding in his pocket as they walked, Tikki was wavy goodbye to the three from her house.

"Godspeed!" She shouted at them before hiding in her little castle. The two slowly walk down the stairs into the unknown darkness. Adrien was in front of Marinette as they walked. When he moved towards what he thought was the wall that had a light switch, he fell over a coffee table. The brand new one as well.

"Stupid dad..." Adrien growled as he gets to his feet. Then out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning strikes down to heart, brightening the room a bit from the covered windows. Marinette jumps a little as Adrien quickly gets to his feet.

"Okay!" Adrien shouted. "Whatever goes ghost, monster, creature is in my house better leave! Or so help me, I will burn this place to the ground with the holy power of my anger! And to some extent, the power of a creature that looks like a plush cat doll."  
"Hey!" Plagg growled from his pocket.

 ** _*CRASH*_**

Adrien and Marinette turn their heads to what they believed was the kitchen. Adrien, with some sort of unknown power that came from nowhere, rushes to the kitchen, but stops when he rams his toe on the stand of his new couch.

"Son of a bitch!" Adrien growled before tripping over his new couch then falling onto the glass coffee table that was brand new. Marinette frowns a bit before saying:

"God take the wheel." She said before slowly walking towards the kitchen. When her feet touch the tile of her kitchen, she hears a loud crash again. This made her jumps a little.

"The devil is alive and it is in this house..." Marinette muttered as she tries to find the lights.

"I am prepared to go to the hospital after this. Hashtag, Hospital ready." Adrien growled as he makes his way to Marinette in the dark. It took a while, but as Marinette find the switch, lightning strikes again. This time louder to the point it infused with the random crashing sound. With little bravery she had, she turned on the lights and screamed! She screamed because the second her hand touched the switched, something touched her shoulder.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed, only to see it was Adrien touching her. Adrien removes his hands from her, allowing the girl to sigh in relief. Plagg, who sticks his head from Adrien's pocket, looks up at the two and says:

"I don't understand you humans! You think lights can stop a murder!" Plagg shouted at the blonde male. Adrien leans against his kitchen counter as he sighs for relief.

"Okay, were good." Adrien said with a tiny smile on his face. Marinette nods her head in relief before turning around to look at the living room. She then proceeds to walk out of the kitchen, with Adrien behind her. Then, out of nowhere, the closet right on the wall to leave the area of the kitchen opens, revealing a large creature with big fangs and claws.

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

Marinette screamed, like a horror movie blonde girl about to get killed or see's someone getting killed scream. She then turns around and runs straight to the door that leads out their apartment, not even looking back at Adrien. Who had fallen to the ground when the monster came out of the closet. Adrien could still hear her screaming as she runs all the way to the parking lot. Somehow in some form of way, Marinette was holding her keys as she climbs into her car. She sticks the key into her car engine, but does not leave. Instead, a smile forms on her face as she chuckles.

"Oh my god...I left Adrien." She said to herself as she laughs. "And to some extent, Gabriel too."

She looks at her head view mirror, adjusts the thing downward. She then lets out a loud pitch scream when she saw two green eyes staring back at her in the reflection. It took a couple of seconds to realize that those eyes were her father's.

"Dad!?" She asked.

"Yea, your mom is doing that scary thing." Her father said.

"What are you doing in my car?" Marinette asked.

"I wanted to hide from her. I took the keys with the black cat on them." Tom says as he looks down at the chain. He was holding what appeared to be Adrien's keychain. It wasn't hard for Marinette to even figure that one out, all he had to do was say black cat. The blue haired girl presses her head against the wheel of her car. A low laugh was then heard from her.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Adrien is going to be so pissed." Marinette said as she exit's the car. She then heads to the elevator, with her father behind her, and heads up back to her home. Once inside, she saw Adrien yelling at both her mother and his father.

"You two must have lost your fucking minds if you think scaring Marinette is funny!? She's nine months pregnant! What if her water broke!?" Adrien shouted in anger. "You do not come into my house, then scare the actual shit out of us!"

"Calm down, it was just a joke." Sabine said with a smile.

"My wife is possible downtown looking for a hotel room to sleep in right now!" Adrien growled at the two.

"No, I am here." Marinette said. When Adrien turns around to look at her, the fear that went through her body, was something she could not even explain. All she knew is she suddenly needed to pee.

"I need to go..." Marinette said, but Adrien cuts her off.

"No! You sit and listen!" Adrien ordered. Doing as told, she takes a seat on one of the new chairs Gabriel bought them as Adrien continues his lecture.

"I don't know what hurts the most? The fact that you got into a car and left me, knowing that there might be a danger in the house. OR, the fact that you ran knowing you shouldn't down 15 floors!"

"I was so scared..." Marinette said in shame as tears roll down her eyes. "I didn't want to be the dumb girl that died in the movie..."

"Hehehehehehe..." Gabriel chuckled at her response.

"Shut. Up. Gabriel." Adrien growled at his father before looking over to Marinette. "Marinette monsters do not exist! My dad was being a dick and scaring us! Which, in all honesty, was a major dick move!"

"But it was funny." Gabriel chuckled.

"I will pluck, stuff and roast you old man." Adrien said before looking down at his wife like a scolding father. He didn't look too different than his father right now.

"I'm sorry, its just...between you and the child...I picked the child safety!" Marinette cried as she stared down at her feet. "I'm so sorry!"

"A life could have been lost today!" Adrien shouted.

"Who, the babies if I tripped?" Marinette asked.

"No, your mother!" Adrien said as he points the knife in her direction. "I don't play when it comes to my families life!"

"Okay Adrien, I think its time for you to go to bed." Marinette said with a smile. She walks forward to calm him down, but stopped when she stepped in something wet. Looking down, she saw a huge puddle of water leaking from underneath her dress. Adrien drops the knife and gasp at the sight of leaking water as everyone else stare in shock. Marinette looks up to her husband and says:

"I think the baby is coming."

* * *

Kikkie: I can see Marinette losing her mind in a horror movie experience. Also, why I made Adrien and Gabriel nudes when they go to bed...I don't know, I thought it would be funny. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!


	7. Preparing for Tomorrow

"ADRIEN CALM DOWN!" Marinette shouted at her husbands. The blonde male was driving down the highway to the closest hositpitail, which was three 10 miles away. Marinette was still in her nightgown as Adrien drove their car in almost high speed. Getting to the hospital in record time of ten minutes. One mile per minute! Once there, Adrien jumps out of the car, opens Marinette's door and helps her to her feet.

"Adrien I am fine!" Marinette shouted, but Adrien didn't say anything. He just proceeded to push her into the emergency room with all his might. Once inside, he runs over to the front table.

"My wife is in labor!" Adrien shouted. The lady at the front desk looks past Adrien to see Marinette waving awkwardly at her. Raising an eyebrow, she reaches for a phone and calls in a doctor. Seconds later, the two were escorted to an examination room, there, they were informed of some news:

"A fake leak?" Marinette asked. She was laying on a medic bed, having her womanhood be examined by a red haired female doctor. Adrien was right next to her the whole time, holding her hand.

"Yep." The doctor said before removing herself from under the blanket she used to the cover Marinette's privates. She removes her gloves from her hands then proceeded to throw them out. She then fixes her hair before looking at the two:

"First timer's?" She asked. The two nod their head at her with smiles on their faces. "I see, well what you experience was fake leakage. Or, discharge in the medical speaking term. It happens when the body becomes scared, goes into shock or is just not properly taken care of. But you seem to be perfectly healthy and developing at a normal healthy rate."

"I am going to kill our parents when we get home..." Adrien growled.

"What?" The doctor asked.

"Our parents decided to play a joke on us that caused." Marinette explained.

"Oh dear, godspeed you two." The doctor said before leaving the room. Adrien was about to say something negative, but decided against it. Once the doctor was gone, Adrien makes an annoying growling sound.

"I am not going home tonight..." Adrien said before looking at Marinette. "I suggest, we find a hotel room, spend the night there, then deal with our folks another time."

"No Adrien, let's go home. I wanna sleep for what hours I have left before I start on the baby shower preparations." Marinette tells her husband. The blonde growls a little before doing as told. He takes his wife straight home, and once there, he refused to look anyone in the eye as he helps his wife to bed. It was almost 3 AM when they home. Marinette lays down and falls to sleep easily, Plagg was dropped down next to Tikki and Adrien blacked out the second he laid next to Marinette. When their alarm clock shouted, Marinette sighs as Adrien turns off the machine. Growling a little, he stands up from his side and yawns.

"This is going to be a long day..." Adrien growled.

"At least you get to drink coffee." Marinette moaned in annoyance. This made Adrien chuckle at her words. Leaning towards her, he places a kiss on her cheek before leaning to her ear to whisper:

"Sleep for a while, I'll wake you up when breakfeast is ready." Adrien said. The blue haired girl smiles before curling up into her spot. Once the bundle of love and happiness of his life was sound alseep...well basically he released the thing he called a monster on to his father and in laws. The three were sitting at the counter of their home sipping coffee and talking. Once near, Adrien clears his voice and said:

"So it was fake water break." Adrien said.

"Those happen?" His father asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"They do, secondly, if you ever do that again. I will personally remove your names from my kids family list. Got it!" Adrien growled, the three nod their heads.

"Good, Marinette is napping upstairs to leave her alone. I am going out to get breakfeast and possibly more liqiour because I drank all of the burbon in the house last night." Adrien said in shame. He wasn't a drinker that common, he only drank during social events. But since the parents are here, he is finding himself drinking more and more.

"Get something good, the cheap crap hurts my throat." Gabriel said, making his son growl a little.

"I am also going to get supplies for the baby shower which is tomorrow. Marinette and I will be holkding it here." Adrien explained.

"I thought you were holding it at a park or something?" Gabriel asked.

"Tomorrow is heavy rain, so we decided to host it here in the indoor pool area downstairs. We already rented the place for a day, and already have it half decorated. This party is one of the few things Marinette and I want to enjoy without pain and suffering, so for the love of god, don't be assholes." Adrien growled before grabbing his keys from the counter. He then proceeds to leave the house. Sabine looks over to Gabriel to say:

"So what's this about a surprise?" Sabine asked.

"Ah, yes! I made their guest room into a nursery room." Gabriel said with a smile.

"When did you do that?" Tom asked in shock.

"During the night, those two do not realize what they are doing." Gabriel said.

"They seem perfectly fine." Tom said.

"Please, they are disorgnazied and messy. Still children who call on their parents to help them in needs of crissies." Gabriel said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Enough Gabriel..." Sabine growled.

"They need structure and discipline. sadly they don't have it so I will help them with it when the baby comes. I hope this will make them see that I am worthy enough to be my grandchild gaurdian, and not those teenager's they call friends." Gabriel said, making Sabine cross her arms.

"Oh, I see! Your buy them gifts and crap so that they will like you and you can be my grandchild's guardian." Sabien growled.

"Not exactly, my goal wasn't to just attend the baby shower. It was also to bring MY family home. And since your daughter is now part of my family, she will be coming home with me back to Paris so that I can keep an eye on them." Gabriel said.

"An eye!? They arents kids, they have jobs and a life!" Tom shouted in shock, Sabine on the other hand was nodding her head at Gabriel's words. "You cannot be agreeing with him!?"

"I am going to be completely honest, I still don't think Adrien is fully committed to Marinette."

"WHAT!?" Tom shouted.

"Tom he only married her when he learned she was pregnant. And then when the miscarriage happen...don't you remember all those calls?" Sabine said.

"I do, I also remember those calls actually being a call. She was depressed about the baby."

"She was also regretting her choice by running away with him!"

"She did not run away, he ran from Gabriel!" Tom shouted at his wife. "These kids are fine, they know what they are doing and they are enjoying their life's! Why are you two bend of ruining it!?"

"I don't want them to split up, I just want them near me so when they fuck up they don't have to travel far." Gabriel said.

"YOU ALL ARE FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD!" A voice shouted. It didn't sound like Marinette's so the family was looking around. On the rooftop was Plagg and Tikki, the two were listening in on the adult's conversation, that was until Plagg insulted them. This leads to Tikki smacking Plagg over the head.

"What is wrong with you!?" Tikki shouted.

"Me!? Their planning on separating our masters! A thing that took us YEARS to make! I did not spend all my days in a pocket, trying to point out the obvious clues that you were putting out for him to realize who Marinette was! I will be damned! DAMNED I TELL YOU! If those people ruin all of our hard work!"

"Well goddam Plagg, I didn't realize how much you cared." Tikki said in a shocked voice.

"I do care, plus, when they die, you and I will be put back to sleep. I want to enjoy our time together as long as possible." Tikki said, making the pink Kwami giggle.

"Oh you!" Tikki said with a smile.

(Later that day)

Marinette and Alya was sitting in front of the TV preparing cards for the babyshower game. The game was called GUESS. As in someone has to guess the answer to a question that releates to Marinette and Adrien. Right now, Alya was writing down the answer. Nino and Adrien were upstairs doing their part.

"Okay, next one." Alya said as she pulls out a card. "What is the one thing you miss in the morning that you use to do?"

"Morning wood." Marinette responded, making Alya chuckle.

"Oh my god, really!?" Alya asked.

"Yep, and since he's a nudist, I couldn't resist all the time." Marinette said with a blush.

"Explains your situation." Alya said as she writes the answer down. "Next, if you had a choice to between a boy or girl, what would it be?"

"A girl, I can dress her up in cute clothes." Marinette said with a smile.

"Next!" Alya shouted, which was the last card. "If you had to choice between sex and money, what would you chose?"

"Sex, Adrien's is amazing in the sack." Marinette said with a blush that made Alya chuckle.

(Adrien and Nino)

"A thing you miss to do in the morning?" Nino asked as Adrien unpacks a box filled with decorations that he needed to put together for the baby shower.

"Marinette's random horny's. I love when she wakes me up to a blowjob." Adrien said. "I cannot wait till her pregnancy is over."

"Next." Nino said. "What would be the first thing you would once the baby is born?"

"Bring it home and show it love." Adrien said.

"Next." Nino said. "If you had a choice to dress your wife in anything you want, what would it be?"

"Okay..." Adrien stopped what he was doing to think of this for a second before giving a response: "She would wear...yoga tights, with a thong underneath, and a sports bra."

"Dude!" Nino said in annoyance.

"What? I haven't had sex since Marinette hit her second trimester. Excuse me if I am a bit horny." Adrien growled a little.

"No...its..." Nino was lost for words. Adrien turns around to look at his friend. The young man had a worried expression on his face.

"Is everything okay?" Adrien asked.

"Don't be mad...but I think Chloe might be coming to the baby shower tomorrow."

* * *

Kikkie: So...who thought Chloe wasn't going to show up in the story? Raise your hand! LOL!


	8. The hidden Truth and Mari water broke!

"Today is the day!"

Marinette shouted as she walks over to her closet to pick out the dress she bought for today. Adrien, who was opening his eye's to the sight of his wife walking to the bed with clothes in hand. Her smile was being brightened by the warm light the was seeping into the room. She looked like an angel as she looks through the clothes. She was staring down at a pink dress with both pink and green accessories.

"Should I wear green, or pink?" Marinette asked.

"Why not both?" Adrien asked, making Marinette gasp.

"You're a genius!" Marinette shouted before grabbing the stuff off the bed. Adrien was smiling at the sight if his wife changing her clothes in front of him. It made him feel like he was flying on clouds...for a second. He then remembered what day it is...and who was coming. Sitting up on his bed, he looks around the room for a bit before hopping out of bed. He then runs to the bathroom to grab his phone. Why he leaves his phone in his bathroom, he thinks the bathroom echoes a loud sound that wakes him up when the alarm goes off. Looking at his phone, he texted Nino a message.

A: Do not let Chloe into the party!

N: What!? Your joking?

A: I am not!

Adrien texted. Marinette, who was sitting on her bed gasp and grabs her stomach. She then makes a small moan of pain before blowing out a gust of wind from her lungs. Looking down at her stomach, she saw a small bump sticking up from her stomach before going back down. Marinette sighs as she turns her head to the clock. She then moans again but this time it was low. Once the pain was gone, she throws on her dress and shoes before making her way downstairs. She found her parents making large meals of all her favorites: Grilled ham-cheese croissant sandwiches, grilled eggs, a crepe filled with cream cheese, goats milk cheese and spinach and many more.

"Oh my gosh! A buffet!" Marinette said with glee as she walks quickly over to the kitchen counter.

"All for my little honey-bun." Sabine said with a smile. Marinette, with the help of her father, takes a seat on one of the chairs. Once seated, her mother sets a plate of food in front of her. Various of colors shined as Sabine's hands her daughter a fork. Marinette could feel her mouth drooling at the sight of everything. She sticks her fork into her crepe, wanting to taste the food, only to stop when Gabriel came walking into the area.

"Marinette, I have been waiting for you." Gabriel said as he makes his way to the young woman.

"Morning!" Marinette said, she was too much of a good mood to even be mad at him, let alone be cautious.

"I have wonderful new's to show you. Might I have the honor of giving you your first gift today?" Gabriel asked. For the first time in a long time, Marinette felt something inside her go off. She felt joy!

"Sure!" Marinette said, with help getting down from the chair, Gabriel lead the young woman the guest room where he was staying. Covering her eyes, Gabriel led her to the room. And once inside, he removed his hands to show Marinette something that made the young woman almost faint.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

A loud scream, loud enough to break one's earhole if close enough. It was so loud, Adrien found himself attacking the toilet roll for some squares to get off the seat. Once his pants were at least on his body. Adrien sprinted downstairs to the room where everyone was. Running into the room, he bumps into Tom.

"SORRY!" Adrien shouted before sidestepping from the older male. He then see's what made Marinette scream.

"Oh, what fresh hell is this?" Adrien shouted at the sight of him. His guest room was transformed...into a gothic-victorian like themed nursery! Black curtains, frown faces and learning crap everywhere. It was a horror movie scene to him and he didn't like it one bit.

"What the hell dad!? I told you I already had this part prepared!" Adrien shouted at his father, who was standing in front of cringing Marinette.

"Oh calm down, what I did was possibly better than what you had in mind."

"What? Joy and Colors!?" Adrien growled, making his father adjust his tie and sight.

"No, a learning environment. This room will help with your baby's brain growth in many ways." Gabriel said, making Adrien growls a little. Both hands scratching his blonde locks as his face turns all shades of red. Marinette gently pats her husband's arm, but that doesn't do much.

"Adrien..." Marinette moaned.

"Not. Now. Marinette..." Adrien growled.

"Oh calm down." Gabriel said. It was that second Adrien snapped and shouted:

"CALM DOWN!? YOU TURNED MY GUEST ROOM INTO THE NURSEY! WHICH WASN'T MY PLAN! DAD THIS LOOKS LIKE A HORROR SCENE IN A MOVIE! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE AND DO THIS!?" Adrien shouted

"You should be happy that I decided to do this!" Gabriel growled.

"I didn't need your help! Goddammit! Now my kid's going to living in Addams Family house!" Adrien shouted. Marinette, who was holding her stomach, places a hand on Adrien, making him look at her.

"Adrien...I don't feel good." Marinette said.

"Mari!?" Adrien shouted, turning his full attention to his wife. Marinette bites her bottom lip before growling again in pain. Only this time, she gasped as the sudden sound of peeing. Looking down, she saw herself standing in a large wet puddle.

"I think...the baby is coming for real this time..." Marinette moaned. Adrien gasped before looking around the area.

"Okay, no one panic, let's take you to the hospital and leave the rest to them." Adrien said, only making his father get annoyed.

"A hospital, you're going to have your baby in a hospital after that talk we had."

"Dad, no is not the time!" Adrien growled at his father. This made the man grit his teeth. Almost snarling, he openings his mouth to say:

"For once in your life, act like an adult!" Gabriel shouted at his son, making the older blonde roll his eyes at his father.

"Act like an Adult!? I am not the jackass who shocked and scared his pregnant daughter-in-law TWICE!"

"Well I am not the idiot who knocked up the girl he was cheating with!" Gabriel shouted, making both Adrien and Marinette stop in their tracks. Marinette turns around to look at Gabriel, but was stopped when Adrien turns her back around and pushes her to the door.

"Ignore him!" Adrien growled. But that didn't stop Marinette from looking over to Gabriel. Stopping Adrien and ignoring her pain, she opens her mouth to ask:

"What do you mean cheated!?" Marinette asked. Gabriel's eyes widen at the realization that he might have ruined his son's room was filled with silence for almost a minute. It was a long minute too, because every second made Marinette madder to the point her face turns dark. She looks over to Adrien, opening her mouth she shouted:

"WHAT CHEATING!?" Marinette shouted. "Did you cheat on me!?"

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Did you cheat on me!?" Marinette shouted, ignoring the strong surge of pain going through her stomach.

"No...Mari I...I was dating Chloe when we hooked up." Adrien said. The color of Marinette's skin suddenly fades, leaving a ghostly white image before him. Her left eye twitches as both widen in shock at Adrien's words. Her heart felt as if it was about to break while her lungs were finding it hard to breathe, to allow oxygen into her brain to think.

"You...and Chloe?" Marinette asked.

"I...yes. Chloe and I were in a relationship when you and I hooked up." Adrien says.

"So the running away..." Marinette asked.

"When Chloe tried to rape me that night with the drug...it was the night I was going to end the relationship! I swear! I told Chloe about us and she got mad and put a drug in my drink. She wanted a baby, when I manage to get off she threatens to tell my father. Marinette I panicked!" Adrien said.

"We ran away..." Marinette whimpered.

"I know..." Adrien said.

"I lost a baby..." Marinette said as tears form in her eyes. Her parents watch helplessly from the side as their daughter's heart begins to break at her husband's words.

"I know!" Adrien said. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I swear to you, I was going to tell you!"

"You told me...to keep our relationship a secret so that your father wouldn't find out!" Marinette growled. "You lied to me! You lied to me for nearly three years! Oh my god, that's why you didn't want your father in the house! You didn't want him to tell me...and...oh god. America! Is that you ran away!? Because of my job, because it would have been a way out!?"

"Marinette please I-NO!" Marinette shouted at Adrien, making his mouth stop moving.

"We've been married for three years! Three years you could have told me! But I had to hear it like this!? In a creepy room from your father after having a tantrum fit like a child!" Marinette shouted. "I am about to have our baby and I hear this shit! You fucking asshole!"

"Dam!" Plagg said. The two Kwami's were hidden in a corner.

"Marinette I am so sorry!" Adrien shouted at her, practically getting to his knee's. Begging her for forgiveness, getting his pants wet in the process because he was kneeling in the puddle of water she had just made. The two Kwami's watch the blue haired girl hit her husband over the head. Making him get on his feet to avoid her smacks.

"Please, forgive me Bugsy!" Adrien begged, only to get a slap across his face from the girl. The slap was so hard that a red spot appeared on Adrien's face. Adrien knew Marinette was anger, so he didn't take it to heart. But his face still stung really bad. Now calm, Marinette takes a deep breath before saying.

"I am going to the hospital, then I am going to come back and pack my things! And then aaARGH!" Marinette shouted at Adrien before cringing in pain. She even bends down a bit, almost about to fall. Adrien grabs her by her elbow to keep her up. Once the pain was gone, Sabine gently pushes Adrien to the side of the room and helps her daughter out of the nursery. She didn't even bother to make eye contact with the blonde male as she escorts her daughter out the room.

* * *

Kikkie: Sorry for the long waited update!


	9. The truth and another reveal!

"UGH!"

Marinette growled as two nurses help her into her bed. One nurse sets her clothes down near a dirty ben case as the other one pushes her parents out. Marinette was cringing and growling in pain as she grips the side of the bed. Her stomach moves a bit, little hands look like it.

"Oh my god that is terrifying!" Marinette shouted, only for a nurse to say:

"It is completely normal." The nurse said as she puts a blanket over her body. "I will be back later with your charts."

"MARINETTE!" A voice shouted, making Marinette look in the doorway to see Adrien and Nino. In anger, she grabs the closest thing, which was a cup, and flings it at Adrien. Only missing by an inch and hitting the wall. This made her lean back and growl in anger.

"FUCK YOU!" She shouted.

"Yea and all that jazz Mari..." Adrien responded as he walks into the room. Ignoring the nurse's words, he takes a seat next to his wife.

"You look so pretty!" Adrien said, a second later he was on the ground after getting slugged by Marinette.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT YOU LYING FUCK!" Marinette shouted at the top of her lungs. Nino's eyes widen in shock at the girl's action.

"Hey, Mari..." Nino said with a weak smile. Making the blue eye girl look over at him.

"Nino! Where's Alya?" Marinette moaned, not caring for the nearly dead Adrien slowly reaching up his shaking hand to the corner bar of the room to stand up.

"She's coming, I called her not too long ago." Nino said, making Marinette smile.

"Oh, that's good!" She said before looking over to Adrien. Her relaxed expression turns back into anger. Grabbing the pillow her head was resting on, she starts to bang it against Adrien's head. Making the blonde whimper a little before taking the pillow away from her.

"Marinette you need to calm down! It's not good for the babies!" Adrien shouted at her before fluffing up her pillow. He then puts it back under her head before looking back at her. A couple of pains, cursing and moans later, Adrien opened his mouth to say:

"I am sorry."

"You better be!" Marinette shouted.

"But not for the reason you think!" Adrien shouted. Making his wife glared at him, gritting her teeth in anger.

"I will kill you in your sleep..." Marinette growled.

"Okay! Just hear me out! There is a reason I lied to you and everything!" Adrien shouted at her, making her take a breath. She then looks at him with tired and wincing eyes.

"Explain before I call my lawyer..." Marinette growled.

"Fine, the reason I lied to you is...Chloe got pregnant."

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Marinette shouted before lunging on at the young male. Only to have his hands grab her wrist before she could latch onto his body.

"NO! WAIT!" Adrien shouted at her, trying to keep her from killing him. "THE BABY WASN'T MINE!"

"What!?" Marinette shouted.

"The baby wasn't mine! When we were dating, Chloe was having an affair with another man. I was so hurt and betrayed that I ran to you and...well we happened! But then Chloe found out and threaten to tell my father to destroy your future career." Adrien explained. Marinette removes her hands from Adrien as she stares at him.

"And?" Marinette asked.

"I...told her about us, that night. I went to her house and told her about it. I told her I knew about the man she was seeing and everything and I told her I wanted to break up. She informed me that she ended her relationship, but I didn't want to be with her at that point. Then we sat down, had a couple of drinks, I went to the bathroom and found a pregnancy test. It was positive and I knew we never had sex. Then she tried to get rape-y on me and...well it just clicked. If I had stayed there and we did it, she could have easily lied to my father and say it was mine. Because let's be honest, we do look A LOT alike." Adrien said. Marinette nods in agreement at Adrien's words.

"I thought you were twins the first time I saw you two together..." Marinette muttered.

"Yea."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Marinette asked.

"I was, I really meant to! But then the miscarriage happened and I didn't want to add to your depression at the time. Marinette when I saw you crying to your mom, I didn't want you to feel worse."

"But you lied."

"I know I did, and I am so sorry. But I felt that if I told you...the happiest moments of my world just end. I didn't want that." Adrien said, making Marinette frown a bit. Closing her eyes, she leans back against her pillow and sigh.

"Adrien...I have something to tell you."

* * *

(The lobby)

"Yes, I want it immediately, this hospital has no monitors to watch my daughter in law. I demand there be one here." Gabriel growled over his phone before hanging it up. He then shoves it into his pocket before looking over to Marinette's parents. Tom was sitting down with a book in hand as Sabine walks around the room. The three were in the lobby, much to Gabriel's dismay.

"What type of hospitals do not have a monitor?" Gabriel growled. "This is exactly why I wanted to go to a birthing center."

"A monitor?" Sabine asked, looking at Gabriel.

"Someone to help Marinette breath and all that stuff. But instead they are probably pumping her up with numbing drugs so she won't even feel her legs." Gabriel growled.

"Wow, you're serious about this." Sabine said with a small hint of shock. Gabriel scoffed at her words.

"Of course I am, my grandchild shall be my heir. The one that takes over the Agreste line and all connected to it." Gabriel said.

"What about Adrien?" Tom asked.

"Between him and Marinette, I rather give it to Marinette. That boy has no sense of fashion in his bones what's so ever." Gabriel muttered.

"Hurtful." Tom muttered.

"What my son lacks in fashion he makes up for in...intelligence. I don't know what he is good at to be honest..." Gabriel muttered.

"So you just want an heir to your throne." Sabine asked. But before Gabriel could answer, Adrien came walking into the Lobby. Looking like he was prepared to cause chaos and rage in the world. Staring at his father, he opens his mouth to growl:

"YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT!" Adrien shouted at his father, making him raise an eyebrow.

"I beg your parten?" Gabriel asked.

"You're broke!" Adrien shouted at the older male. Gasps left and right was heard from all around. Making Gabriel sigh in annoyance, while keeping his facial appearance on, as he walks over to his son. Grabbing him by his elbow, he drags the young blonde into the men's restroom, once there, he glares at his son.

"Congratulations Adrien, you just spread a rumor that I will have to debunk soon. And I am not broke." Gabriel growled.

"Don't lie to me! Marinette told me the truth! Why your here and everything! You didn't come for the baby! You came for Marinette's designs!" Adrien shouted. "All this time, I thought you cared! But no, you lied to me!"

"And your wife." Gabriel said.

"I will get to her later!" Adrien shouted.

"First calm down. Secondly, I am not broke in the slightest. And third, yes, I didn't come here at first for the baby shower." Gabriel said.

"Then why did you come!?" Adrien growled. Gabriel rolled his eyes for a bit before saying:

"When you left...I fell into a depression. I couldn't draw, I couldn't think of any new designs, I started to drink and I just become a hollow shell of what I use to be. I haven't made a new design in years. So far I have been producing other's just to keep my line up. And honestly, most of the people I produce are tacky and god awful. So awful that I am no longer in the top three best fashion lines. My clothes have actually gone down in price, and it makes me sick to my stomach considering their not entirely mine."

"Then why produce them?" Adrien asked.

"Money." Gabriel explain.

"Then why are you here?" Adrien asked.

"Marinette caught wind of my...distressed and offered to sell some of her designs to me. In exchange, I visit you and her for a couple of days. Since her stuff was high and popular, I decided to take her on that offer. When I saw Marinette pregnant though, things changed." Gabriel explained.

"How so?" Adrien asked.

"I didn't feel right using her like that when I saw her. I wanted to leave, but she refuses to let me go, she even agreed to let me redesign your house if I stayed longer." Gabriel said.

"Oh Mari..." Adrien muttered as he leaned against the cold wall. Gabriel looks over to his son.

"She loves you dearly. She gave me years work of designs and idea's for just a couple of days. In all honesty...being with you two makes the years feel like nothing."

"Was your...drawing block because of me."

"You disappeared without a trace. How could I draw not knowing where you are or even if you are alive? And then the crap I heard about Chloe, it disgusts me! Knowing that happened to you and I didn't believe it when you needed me." Gabriel said.

"I hurt a lot of people when I ran away, huh?" Adrien said.

"No, were both to blame. You for running away and taking my best student. But also me for not being there when you needed me the most in your life." Gabriel muttered.

* * *

Kikkie: Next chapter might be the last. Hope you enjoyed it!

'


End file.
